It's New Love, Charlie Brown
by HPDrummerman
Summary: When Charlie Brown gets a valentine from a secret admirer, who isn't Peppermint Patty or Marcie, he wonders who it is. He's in for a surprise! PEANUTS created by Charles M. Schulz. (C) Peanuts Worldwide, LLC
1. Chapter 1: The Secret Admirer

It's New Love, Charlie Brown

 **CHAPTER 1: THE SECRET ADMIRER**

Valentine's Day had arrived and for Charlie Brown it was more miserable than usual. The Little Red-Haired Girl had moved away, and Peppermint Patty and Marcie were in Germany on foreign exchange and wouldn't be back until summer. So to say he wasn't in the Valentine's Day mood was an understatement. He already doesn't receive valentines on that day and to him it just a reminder how alone he is.

But Charlie Brown was also sick that day. So it gave him the perfect excuse to stay in that day and not go to school and be even more miserable. If he could he would stay home every Valentine's Day, but he knew he couldn't be sick every February 14th. But this year he figured he lucked out. This year he decided not to get his hopes up and try to get better at the same time. His sister, Sally, walked in to see how he was and if he was going to school.

"How are you feeling, big brother?" asked Sally.

"Not feeling the best, Sally," Charlie Brown replied. "The Little Red-Haired Girl has moved away, Patty and Marcie are halfway across the Earth, plus it's Valentine's Day. I never get any valentines, anyway. On top of that, I'm sick with the flu."

"I'm sorry, big brother," Sally said, sincerely. "I know you miss those girls and Valentine's Day is never good for you. But I hope you have a better day."

"Thank you, Sally," he said, "but the best thing for me to do, besides getting better, is to avoid anything related to Valentine's Day."

"Okay. I'll tell Snoopy to keep any valentines he gets inside his doghouse." And then Sally left for school. Charlie Brown looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself.

"Why do I even bother getting my hopes up?" he thought to himself. "I have a better chance of the team winning at least a few ball games than ever getting one valentine! The Little Red-Haired Girl has moved away and I don't know where she's at. Plus with Patty and Marcie over in Germany until summer there's no chance of me getting anything. Not that I was expecting a valentine to begin with."

Later that day, Linus was walking toward the Brown's house. He rang the doorbell and Sally answered. "Is my Sweet Babboo here to take me on a Valentine's Day date to the movies?" she asked.

"I'm NOT your Sweet Babboo!" he exclaimed. "I'm actually here to see your brother. He asked me to bring home any homework we have and I also have something else to give him."

"He should be up," Sally said. "But if you want to take me to the movies, the weekend is still young!"

"Oh, good grief!" sighed Linus. He headed towards Charlie Brown's bedroom. On the way there he looked outside the window and saw Snoopy driving a forklift carrying valentines. "How can a dog get so many valentines," he thought to himself.

Linus knocked on the door. "Charlie Brown," he began, "are you up?"

"Yeah, Linus," Charlie Brown responded. "Come on in."

Linus walked in and sat in a chair next to Charlie's bed. "I got your homework here. It's only English and Spelling that we had to do."

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Linus wondered.

"A little better," said Charlie Brown. "I'm actually glad I was sick this Valentine's Day. I didn't feel like dealing with not receiving valentines this year, especially with The Little Red-Haired Girl moving away and Peppermint Patty and Marcie overseas. I'm actually feeling less depressed than I would have been had I gone to school and saw everyone else getting valentines and not me."

"Funny you should mention that, Charlie Brown," Linus began, "because you actually got one valentine from someone."

"WHAT?!" Charlie Brown shouted. "Are you serious?!"

"I don't know who it's from. It was taped to your locker and I grabbed it before anyone else could. I didn't open it, either. Here you go." Linus handed him an envelope with a heart on it. Charlie Brown opened it and pulled out a card which also had a heart on it. He read it aloud:

 _Dear Charlie Brown,_

 _I had always had a crush on you. I've never given you a valentine not because I didn't like you, but because I was too shy and was afraid of what the other kids would've said. But this year I'm not afraid. I've always wanted to tell you how I felt about you the day we met. I will reveal who I am this weekend and I want to treat you to an afternoon at the movies and a sundae. It's about time you got treated with some respect, Charlie Brown. Happy Valentine's Day._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

 _XOXO_

Charlie Brown was beside himself with disbelief. Here was somebody who wasn't Peppermint Patty or Marcie, pretty much professing their love for him. When he finished reading the letter, Charlie Brown said to Linus, "I don't believe it, Linus! Someone at school likes me! I mean REALLY likes me!"

"Who do you think it is, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked.

"I don't know," he responded, "But I can't wait for this weekend to see who it is. I just don't hope it's a practical joke."

Charlie Brown held that valentine and smiled. He was happy and worried at the same time. Happy because someone may like him at school, but was also worried because someone may be setting him up for a cruel joke. He didn't suspect Lucy, because she's more open and honest about her pranks toward him and wouldn't do anything behind his back. All he could do was wait for Saturday.

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **SNOOPY AND WOODSTOCK GO BOWLING**

 **AND**

 **PEPPERMINT PATTY AND MARCIE IN GERMANY**


	2. Chapter 2: Bowling for Advice

**CHAPTER 2: BOWLING FOR ADVICE**

Later that week, Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Snoopy and Woodstock were at the bowling alley getting ready to bowl. They were decked out in bowling shirts that said "The Bowling Beagles" on the back. That was their team name after Snoopy, of course. Snoopy was polishing his bowling ball. After Snoopy set the ball down, Woodstock sat on it near the thumb hole. Snoopy all of the sudden grabbed the ball and Woodstock fell in the hole. When Snoopy heard some angry chirping from one of the finger holes, he removed his paw and Woodstock popped out angrily chirping. All the beagle could do was roll his eyes.

"So you say this girl wants to take you out this weekend?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," said Charlie Brown, retrieving his bowling ball. "But I don't know who it is."

"I'd be careful, Charlie Brown," said Lucy. "You never know how these blind dates will turn out."

Snoopy walked over. Charlie Brown narrated, "There goes the World-Famous Bowler about to attempt to win the big trophy." As he lined up the ball he rolled it down the aisle for a strike. Woodstock cheered him on. It was Charlie Brown's turn. He bowls his ball down the aisle and also gets a strike.

"Charlie Brown, you should give up baseball and stick with bowling," said Lucy. "You're actually good at it."

"I figured you'd say that," replied Charlie Brown. "Anyway, any advice you can give me for this mystery date?"

After Linus took his turn, he said, "Just be yourself, Charlie Brown. That's obviously why this girl likes you. And be honest about your feelings for this girl if you feel the same way about her as she does you." Lucy then took her turn. When she rolled her ball, she got two gutter balls.

"This ball's weight is off," she said, frustrated. Charlie Brown and Linus just rolled their eyes at the statement. "I'm gonna get a different ball!" She walked off to get a different bowling ball.

"Anyway," Linus continued, "if you guys feel the same way for each other, it was meant to be. You got nothing to lose, Charlie Brown."

"Maybe," said Charlie Brown. "I just hope things go good." He looked up and saw it was his turn again and got up to bowl. As his ball rolled down the aisle he scored a second strike. Charlie Brown was always pretty decent at bowling. Then it was Linus's turn again. He bowled a strike as well. The only one who was struggling was Lucy who, when she wasn't bowling gutter balls, was only hitting a few pins at a time. And every time she'd blame the weight of the ball or say the aisle wasn't smooth enough.

Later after getting home from bowling, Charlie Brown was about to go on web chat on the computer to talk to Peppermint Patty and Marcie in Germany. Sally walked in and stood behind him.

"Are you going to talk to Peppermint Patty and Marcie, big brother?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie Brown replied. "I said I'd talk to them on web chat at least once or twice a week."

"I see," said Sally. "Although I wouldn't tell them about the secret admirer and the valentine quite yet. You don't want to upset them while they're away."

"I agree," said Charlie Brown. "I do plan on telling them when they get back, though." Then he turned on the web chat on his computer and clicked on Marcie's name since it was her account they were using. Marcie appeared on screen.

"Hi, Charles!" she said, with excitement. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Marcie. How are things in Germany?"

"Pretty good. Yesterday we went and saw where the Berlin Wall once stood. It was quite an experience."

"How's Patty doing with learning about German culture?"

"She's actually doing better than I thought. She's not sleeping in class like she would back home, and she seems to be grasping some of the German traditions. Of course it was culture shock for her when we first got here, but she's gotten better. Way better than when we, you and Linus all went on Foreign Exchange to France."

"Wow," Charlie Brown replied. "Who would've thought? Peppermint Patty actually getting culture!"

"I know," said Marcie. "Hold on I think she's coming." Peppermint Patty walked into the room. Marcie said, "I got Charles on right now, sir."

"Really?" said Patty with happiness. "Let me talk to him. Hey ya, Chuck! How are things back home?"

"Pretty good, Patty," he said. "Marcie tells me you went to see where the Berlin Wall was."

"Yeah, it was something else. You know I'm getting some culture here, Chuck. I'm learning about German history and everything. Also we've been learning about what Germans like to cook here as well. Which reminds me; today I'm participating in a bratwurst eating contest."

"Bratwurst eating contest?!" said a bewildered Charlie Brown.

"Oh absolutely, Chuck! The winner gets a years-supply of brats. I think Hans, the boy we've been staying with, would appreciate that."

"I'm sure he would."

"So, is your team ready for this year, Chuck?"

"Funny you should ask. I was wondering who was holding down the ship for your team until you got back."

"Franklin is filling in for me and will train the team until I return. Even though I'm over here in Germany, I haven't forgotten about the games we're scheduled to play against you guys."

"I know you haven't. Anyway I'm about to go to bed. I got a busy day tomorrow. Let me know how the contest went."

"I will, Chuck. Anyway, sweet dreams!"

"Pleasant dreams, Charles," added Marcie.

"Good night, you two," finished Charlie Brown and signed off. He got ready for bed and as he was lying down, he started thinking about his secret crush.

"I wonder who this girl is," he thought to himself. "I obviously know her, whoever she is, and she never told me about this until now. I just hope things go right for me, for once. Somebody just throw me a bone and say 'Here is one good day for you, Charlie Brown!' and things go my way. If only for one day. That not too much to ask for, is it?" He then went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring him.

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **IT'S YOUR SECRET CRUSH, CHARLIE BROWN**


	3. Chapter 3: She Has Arrived!

**CHAPTER 3: SHE HAS ARRIVED!**

Saturday had arrived and it was the day of Charlie Brown's blind date. He got up early to get ready for it. Before he did he signed on to his web chat to find out how Peppermint Patty did in the bratwurst eating contest. Marcie answered it.

"Hey, Charles," she replied.

"Hey, Marcie," he answered. "How did Patty do in the contest?"

"See for yourself." She moved out the way to reveal Peppermint Patty lying down with a swollen belly.

"GOOD GRIEF!" exclaimed Charlie Brown. "What happened?!"

"Let's just say whoever said 'They bit off more than they could chew' had Patricia in mind. She ate about one hundred bratwurst, Charles."

"One hundred?! How are you feeling, Patty?"

Peppermint Patty groaned. "Not good, Chuck. Not good at all. I didn't even win the contest. There were big guys who had done these contests for years and I didn't stand a chance against them. Right now I just need to lie down and not move for at least ten years!"

"This reminds me of the time during one of our games Lucy was selling hot dogs and sold them all to Snoopy," Charlie Brown remembered. "He didn't eat hot dogs for months after that."

"That's how I feel about brats right now, Chuck," said Patty. "Anyway, I'll let you go. I just need to lie here and maybe have Hans get some stomach medicine. Talk to you later, Chuck."

"See ya, Charles," said Marcie.

"Bye, girls," replied Charlie Brown and signed off. He then got dressed and sat down for breakfast. Sally was already eating some cereal.

"So today's the big day," she began. "I just hope you don't make a fool of yourself."

"That makes two of us," Charlie Brown agreed as he ate some cereal. "Before the date, I'm gonna go down to Dad's barber shop to get my hair cut and get some flowers for this girl. I hope things go right with this."

After getting back from the barber shop, he noticed Snoopy wasn't around. He figured he and Woodstock was on another adventure. He went to his room to pull out some nice clothes for the date. When he got dressed he was wearing a white shirt with a yellow tie, black slacks, and black polished shoes. Sally, meanwhile, was watching TV sitting in the beanbag. Charlie Brown walked in. "How do I look, Sally?" he asked.

"Pretty snazzy, big brother," she said.

"Thanks, sis! I just hope I look nice enough for her. I also got these flowers." He pulled out a dozen pink roses.

"You're off to a good start, so far," Sally replied. "She will love those roses."

Charlie Brown then went outside and sat on the stoop at his front door. Linus walked up and joined him.

"So are you ready for your date, Charlie Brown?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Linus," Charlie Brown answered. "I just hope she will like how I look."

"I'm sure she will, Charlie Brown. You're a nice guy and she'll appreciate you for yourself. As I said just be yourself and you will do okay."

As they waited, they talked about the upcoming baseball season and what their team could do to win some games this season. Then a girl was walking up towards them. It was Eudora, Sally's best friend. "Hi, guys," she said.

"Hi, Eudora," they both replied. Charlie Brown then wondered to himself if Eudora was the mystery girl who sent him the card, and wondered if she was in love with him. All of his wondering was answered immediately.

"Is Sally home, Charles?" Eudora asked. "I'm supposed to help her with a science project for school."

Charlie Brown came back down to earth. "Oh, yeah. She's inside." Eudora walked in to see Sally. "Well it isn't Eudora," he thought to himself. They sat back down.

After a little time, another girl was walking up. Linus looked with shock. "Charlie Brown! Look who it is?!"

Charlie Brown looked up and was surprised by what he saw. "I don't believe it! It's her! And she looks beautiful!"

The secret crush walked up and greeted the boys. "Hi, boys," she said. "Charlie Brown, are you ready for our date?"

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A LITTLE DETOUR AS WE LOOK IN ON LUCY'S LATEST ATTEMPT TO WOO SCHROEDER**


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy In the Sky With

**CHAPTER 4: LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMOND WEDDING RINGS**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: We will return to finding out who is Charlie Brown's blind date in the next chapter. Right now let's drop in on Schroeder as he plays Beethoven as usual._

Schroeder was practicing on his piano. Lucy walked in and sat down to lean on his piano. Lucy was Schroeder's biggest fan and supported his piano playing, even though it seemed like he respected his piano more than her. It didn't help that she was in love with him, yet he didn't feel the same way for her. It wasn't that he didn't like her as a friend; he wanted to idolize the composer Ludwig Von Beethoven, who was a bachelor. And Schroeder felt he had to be a bachelor, just like Beethoven. But Lucy pinning over him didn't help matters. It was different from Sally's crush for Lucy's brother Linus, as Sally had a schoolgirl crush on the blanket-holding, thumb-sucking kid. And even though Linus didn't feel the same for Sally, he still was willing to help her out when she needed it and always invited her to wait for The Great Pumpkin with him every Halloween. The same could not be said for Schroeder, who seem like he didn't want any part of Lucy at all; especially knowing what kind of personality she had.

Lucy began, "Well did you hear about Charlie Brown?"

"Oh yeah, the secret admirer," Schroeder answered. "He said his date was today."

"I know. Nobody knows who it is. And he finds out today." Lucy paused for a second as Schroeder played on. "Schroeder, what if you had a secret admirer?"

"I don't know," the blond-haired pianist replied. "I never had stuff like that happen to me."

"I can be your secret admirer," said Lucy eagerly.

"You can't be a secret admirer if I know who you are," retorted Schroeder.

"There's always a catch," Lucy sighed. "But what would you think you'd do if you had one?"

"Well," he began, "I may meet the girl first…"

"Yeah?"

"…then see what kind of person she was…"

"Go on…"

"..and if I liked her, I'd probably take her out to a movie…"

"Interesting. Continue…"

"…then maybe go out to eat at an expensive restaurant…"

"I like where this is going, so far!"

"…and then a moonlight stroll through the park…"

"Nice!"

"…and finally, take her home and kiss her goodnight."

"Wow! You CAN be romantic!"

"But," Schroeder continued, "that's IF I was interested in that kind of thing!"

Lucy slumped dejected. "If you were," she said, sadly. She got up and walked away. "I'll probably never get married. At least not to a musician."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE BIG DATE BEGINS**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Enchanted Afternoon (1)

**CHAPTER 5: SOME ENCHANTED AFTERNOON (Part 1)**

Charlie Brown and Linus waited for Charlie's date to show up. Then they saw a girl walking up. Linus was shocked to see who it was.

"Charlie Brown!" he exclaimed. "Look who it is!"

Charlie Brown looked up to see it was Frieda. Charlie Brown finally knew who it was that gave him that valentine. She wasn't dressed like she usually was. She was decked out in a purple two-piece outfit consisting of a fringed top and skirt. She also was wearing a little makeup; only blush and mascara. Charlie Brown was in awe of how pretty she looked.

"I don't believe it!" Charlie Brown said to Linus. "It's her! And she looks beautiful!"

In all the time Charlie Brown knew the girl with the naturally curly hair he never knew she was even interested in him. Yes she was nicer to him than some of the other girls, aside from Peppermint Patty and Marcie, but she never indicated she had a crush on him, until this particular day. He always thought she was interested in Schroeder like Lucy was, but maybe she decided to leave him to Lucy. Plus he knew her for being the one who would push Snoopy into chasing rabbits and not just lying on top of his doghouse and eating all day. She walked up to the boys.

"Hi, boys," Frieda said.

"Hi, Frieda," said Linus.

"H-h-h-hello, Frieda," said a nervous Charlie Brown. She giggled a little.

"So Charlie Brown," she began, "are you ready for our date? It'll be my treat."

"Absolutely!" he said eagerly.

"We will leave just as soon as the limo gets here."

"The limo?"

At that moment a black limo pulled up to the curb. When the driver got out, they saw a familiar white dog with long black ears dressed as a chauffeur going to hold the door for the two lovebirds.

"Snoopy?!" shouted Charlie Brown. That's what he's been up to today, he figured.

"Yep," Frieda said with a smile. "Snoopy and I made an agreement. If he served as our chauffer and limo driver for tonight, I wouldn't pester him to chase rabbits for a month."

"I see he took the deal," said Charlie Brown. He then remembered the roses he got for her. "Oh, I almost forgot. These are for you." He handed the bouquet to Frieda.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie," she said. "That's so nice of you. And in my favorite color, too!" She smelled the roses.

Linus then said, "You two better get going. Have fun."

"See ya, Linus," said Charlie Brown. And he and Frieda got in the limo. Snoopy closed the door behind them and got in the front to drive them to the movie theater; the first stop on the date. Woodstock was sitting with Snoopy up front.

As they were being driven to the theater, Charlie Brown asked Frieda, "So what possessed you to ask me out? Me of all people?"

"Well," she began, "I always hated seeing how Violet, Lucy, and the others were treating you. I was afraid to speak up about it because I wanted them to like me, too. But I always liked you, Charlie Brown. Ever since that day Linus introduced us, I liked you and thought you were one of the nicest guys around. And I always liked how you never gave up; even at times you wanted to. You may not be the best at everything, but you keep trying. And to see someone like Violet say you're not worth anything and put you down makes me sad. Well this year, when no one else wanted to give you a valentine, I decided I would be your valentine."

"I don't know what to say, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "Thank you. Thank you for caring about my feelings. And thank you for the valentine. It was nice and I loved it."

"You're very welcome, Charlie Brown," said Frieda with a smile. "Just like you, I had my own insecurities as well. I always thought people expected more from me because I had naturally curly hair, but while I still love my hair, I now know that people can like you for being you. And that's why I like you, Charlie Brown. You are always yourself and never compromise your values, even if everyone's doing something different. Those other girls might not think anything of you, but I think you're one in a million."

That made Charlie Brown blush. It was something he longed to hear from anyone. In addition, it was different from going out with Peppermint Patty or Marcie, who, while they liked him, would put demands on him as well. It was what they wanted and not what he wanted. Frieda was putting HIM first and making him feel like he was worth something.

Pretty soon they were at the theater and as they got out of the limo, Charlie Brown said to his dog, "I hope you'll be alright out here by yourself, Snoopy. This movie may be a couple of hours long." Snoopy gave his owner a salute, which meant he'll be fine. He and Frieda got in line to get their tickets. As they waited they ran into Franklin, who was also in line to see a movie.

"Franklin!" said Charlie Brown.

"Oh hi, Charlie Brown," said Franklin. "Hi, Frieda. You two going to the movies, too?"

"Yeah," said Frieda. "In fact, Charlie Brown and I are on a date."

"Wow, really?" Franklin asked. "That's great! Charlie Brown is a good guy. If there was anyone you should go out with, he would be near the top, if not at the top."

"Thanks, Franklin," said Charlie Brown.

"Anyway, I won't hold you two up. I'll talk to you later." And Franklin went up to get his ticket. Charlie Brown and Frieda looked at the movie choices.

"So what do you want to see, Frieda?" asked Charlie Brown.

"How about the new monster movie?" replied Frieda.

"You really want to watch a scary movie?" said Charlie Brown confused.

"Absolutely. It gives me a perfect excuse to cuddle up to you when a scary part comes up." Charlie Brown blushed at the comment. They got their tickets and went inside.

Snoopy and Woodstock waited for them to go in. Then Snoopy opened the trunk of the limo and pulled out a picnic basket full of food and goodies. He pulled out its content which were wrapped in a blanket and spread it out on the sidewalk. There was a ham, salad, mashed potatoes with gravy, and rolls. To drink was, of course, root beer. And Snoopy and Woodstock sat down to the makeshift picnic to eat while waiting for the round-headed kid and the curly-haired girl to get out of the movie.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE DATE CONTINUES**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Enchanted Afternoon (2)

**CHAPTER 6: SOME ENCHANTED AFTERNOON (Part 2)**

Sometime later, Charlie Brown and Frieda were back in the limo and were headed for Ace's Ice Cream Parlor for a couple of sundaes. During the movie, they shared popcorn and a soda, and held hands. And when a scary scene came up, Frieda grabbed Charlie Brown's arm and held on. That made him happy. In all the years Charlie Brown tried to talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl, there was another red-haired girl waiting in the wings that was closer to him. He found himself thinking about his former crush much less, thanks to Frieda.

As they rode to the ice cream parlor, they talked a little bit more. "So Charlie Brown, I heard you, Snoopy, and Pig Pen had a musical combo once," Frieda began.

"Yeah we did," said Charlie Brown. "It was myself on guitar, Snoopy on bass, and Pig Pen on drums. Peppermint Patty was trying to get some talent together for a PTA meeting and we wanted to have Schroeder as the main attraction with us backing him up. Only he wanted to play Beethoven and the PTA wanted a rock concert."

"I wish I knew about that," said Frieda. "I could've sung for you guys."

"I didn't know you sang, Frieda!"

"Oh yes. Back in my old town, I used to sing solos for contests and church. I still sing for church but that's more of a choir situation and they have a soloist already."

"I would love to hear you sing, Frieda," Charlie Brown said eagerly.

"Would you really, Charlie Brown?" she asked. "That would be so sweet of you!"

At that moment, Snoopy barked some dog talk meaning they have arrived at Ace's Ice Cream Parlor. They got out and this time Snoopy and Woodstock joined them as they were ready for dessert after that big picnic dinner they had earlier. Charlie Brown and Frieda sat at a table by themselves, while Snoopy and Woodstock went up to the bar. Woodstock had a chocolate sundae, while Snoopy had a banana split. They ate and laughed and had a good time. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and Frieda were having their sundaes at their table. Charlie Brown had butterscotch and Frieda had strawberry.

"Frieda," Charlie Brown began, "I am having such a good time with you. I don't remember when I've been this happy."

"I'm glad you're having a good time, Charlie Brown," said Frieda. "I know you longed for the Little Red-Haired Girl for a while. And I knew how upset you were when she moved away. But I hope I can be your new Little Red-Haired Girl."

"You mean my Little Naturally Curly Red-Haired Girl," he added. They both laughed. At that moment, Snoopy walked over to the jukebox that was sitting in a corner. He put some change in it and made a selection. It was a romantic song.

"What a beautiful song," said Frieda, softly. "How about a dance, Charlie Brown?"

He got a little nervous. "Are you sure you want to dance with me? I have two left feet as it is."

"Don't worry," replied Frieda. "Just follow my lead." They got up and headed for the center of the place and started dancing. Other kids watched and later joined them on the makeshift dance floor. Snoopy knew he made a wise choice to fire up the jukebox. Charlie Brown stared into Frieda's eyes. They were beautiful, he thought, and not because of the mascara she had on. They were really pretty to him. She smelled nice, too. Her perfume was a nice lavender smell. And her hair was soft and curly. He was in heaven.

Violet and Shermy walked in. They were both shocked to see the two lovebirds dancing together.

"Shermy," Violet began, "is that Charlie Brown with a girl? And they're dancing together?"

"Yeah," said Shermy. "And it's Frieda!"

"I thought I saw Linus taking down what looked like a valentine on Charlie Brown's locker the other day. It must've been her that put it there."

"Do you want to say something to them?" asked Shermy.

"No," replied Violet. "I think, for once, I'll leave Charlie Brown alone. Even HE deserves a break now and then. They do look cute together, though." Violet and Shermy walked over to the bar to get some ice cream.

After the song was done, Charlie Brown and Frieda sat back down at their table. "You danced pretty well, Charlie Brown," she said.

"Oh you're just saying that," he replied.

"No I mean it. You may not be Fred Astaire, but you are a good dancer. I loved dancing with you."

"Thank you, Frieda" said Charlie Brown. "You don't know how much th-… Oh good grief!"

"What is it?"

"Violet's here. She'll probably have a field day with us out on a date."

"Don't even worry about her," assured Frieda. "If she starts any trouble, I've got your back. I know how mean she can be, but no matter what she says, I am sticking by your side." That made Charlie Brown feel better. But after she and Shermy finished their dishes, Violet and him left the parlor and didn't even start anything with the new couple.

"See?" said Frieda. "She didn't even come over to bother us. Her and Shermy were probably getting a bite to eat and left after they got what they needed."

"That does make me feel a little better," said Charlie Brown with a sigh of relief. "You feel like taking a walk in the park before it gets dark?"

"Sure, Charlie Brown. Let's finish our sundaes and we can go."

Frieda and Charlie Brown polished off their sundaes and they, Snoopy, and Woodstock headed back to the limo and went to the park. Once there, Frieda decided to put on an impromptu concert for her new boyfriend and his dog and Woodstock. She decided to keep it simple and sung the traditional Irish folk song "Danny Boy".

 _Oh, Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_

 _From glen to glen, and down the mountainside_

 _The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,_

 _It's you, it's you must go and I must bide_

Woodstock decides to join her and whistles to her singing.

 _But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,_

 _Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow,_

 _And I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow,_

 _Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so!_

 _But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying,_

 _And I am dead, as dead I well may be,_

 _Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying,_

 _And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me;_

 _And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,_

 _And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be,_

 _For you will bend and tell me that you love me,_

 _And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!_

Charlie Brown and Snoopy clapped their hands. They could not believe she had such tremendous talent for singing. Frieda smiled and walked over to them.

"You liked it?" she asked.

"No," Charlie Brown replied. "We LOVED it! Frieda, you should sing out more!"

"Really, you think I should?"

"Definitely! Snoopy agrees with me. Don't you, Snoopy?" Snoopy nodded in agreement with Charlie Brown.

"Thank you so much," Frieda said with a smile. "That means so much to me. I always like singing, but it's been a while since I did competitions and sung out front."

"Well I think you should do some performances again," said Charlie Brown. "I'll talk to Schroeder and see if he'll help out with that."

"Oh, I appreciate that, Charlie Brown." Frieda smiled at her new boyfriend and he smiled back. The date had been a success.

Snoopy drove Frieda back to her place. She and Charlie Brown got out and he walked her to her door.

"Thank you for a great time, Frieda," he said with a smile. "I don't remember when I was this happy. The only moment better than this was the day we got Snoopy when he was a puppy."

"You're very welcome, Charlie Brown," said Frieda softly. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a very wonderful boy and I love you. Good night."

"Good night," he said still blushing from the kiss. As Frieda walked in her house, Charlie Brown went back to the limo. This time he sat up front with his dog and Woodstock. As they drove home, Charlie Brown thought about his new girlfriend.

"Snoopy," he began, "I want to thank you for your help with this date. I think this is the beginning of something good for me. I think finally things are starting to go my way." Snoopy smiled at his owner. He was happy for him, too. He thought to himself, "Finally, the round-headed kid is truly happy. And he's finally got a girlfriend. Even if it's that silly girl who tries to make me hunt for rabbits."

After getting home, Charlie Brown went inside the house. Woodstock flew to his nest. Snoopy went into his doghouse and got out of the chauffer's suit he was wearing all day. He came back out with a sleeping cap on. He yawned and then went on top of his doghouse and went to sleep.

Charlie Brown, meanwhile, walked over to the beanbag to watch a little TV before bed. He thought about the date and how wonderful Frieda was to him. It looks like he truly has a new girlfriend. Just then Sally jumped out of nowhere.

"WELL, WHO WAS IT?!" she shouted, causing Charlie Brown to flip in the air before landing in the beanbag with his feet up in the air. "Who was the mystery girl, big brother?!"

After regaining his senses, Charlie Brown said, "It was Frieda, Sally. She was the one who gave me that valentine. And she genuinely loves me. For the first time in a long time I am truly happy. I never thought I'd be this happy."

"You being a success," said Sally. "That's gonna take some getting used to. I am happy for you though."

"Thank you," said her brother. "By the way, what were you and Eudora working on tonight?"

"I'm glad you asked. We are making a science project that is guaranteed to give me an 'A' in class. We are building a model volcano!" Sally went to the back and then brought out a big model of a volcano. She then asked, "What do you think, big brother?"

"Wow," said Charlie Brown, "that's a neat looking volcano, Sally. You are sure to get an 'A'. Are you going to have it erupt lava?"

"Yep. Eudora is going to make the lava out of vinegar, baking soda, and red food coloring."

"That's pretty clever, Sally. Anyway I think I'm about to go to bed. It's been a long day and I can't wait to share the details with Linus tomorrow. Good night, sis."

"Good night, big brother."

Charlie Brown later was in bed, but still thinking about Frieda. She made him feel like a winner which is all he wanted. She was genuinely in love with him as well. She had always been nicer to him than some of the other neighborhood girls had; Violet and Lucy in particular. But tonight, she became more than a good friend; she became his, and he became hers. Charlie Brown was now truly in love.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ACTION AND REACTION**

("Danny Boy" lyrics written by Frederic Weatherly)


	7. Chapter 7: Romance Lives!

**CHAPTER 7: ROMANCE LIVES!**

The next day, Charlie Brown and Linus was leaning against the wall. They were discussing Charlie Brown's date with Frieda and how it went.

"So you two are now boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Linus.

"Yeah," said Charlie Brown. "I have never been happier, Linus. I never thought I'd have someone who would love me for me, faults and all. I think that this may be a new beginning for me."

"I'm happy for you, Charlie Brown," Linus replied. "It goes to show you that you are not the loser you've always said you were. And that you matter in this world to someone."

"Maybe, but I think I'll still lose baseball games and fail at flying a kite. And don't get me started with your crazy sister and the football. But at least I got a girlfriend to comfort me when I fall and I can do the same for her."

Charlie Brown and Linus stood for a while when Lucy joined them. "Hey little brother, hey Charlie Brown," she greeted. "So are you gonna reveal who the lucky girl was?"

"Sure," replied Charlie Brown. "It was Frieda."

"FRIEDA?!" shouted Lucy surprised. "I didn't think she was interested in YOU, Charlie Brown!"

"Well she is, Lucy," Charlie retorted. "And she's in love with me."

"I don't believe it! The world's gone topsy-turvy when ol' wishy-washy Charlie Brown can get a girlfriend who actually loves him for him!" Charlie Brown and Linus just rolled their eyes. "I'm telling you, everyone's gone INSANE!" Lucy walked away trying to understand how someone like Frieda would be in love with Charlie Brown.

"She's just gonna have to get used to it," Linus replied.

"Yeah," Charlie Brown agreed, "but I loved getting her riled up when I told her who it was."

A couple of weeks passed and Charlie Brown and Frieda were walking hand in hand at school and everywhere else. Charlie Brown finally had someone to eat lunch with at lunch time. Some of the girls who always teased or put down Charlie Brown were treating him with respect. Even Violet, his harshest critic who wasn't Lucy, was less mean to Charlie Brown. She still considered him inferior to her, but figured if he can find a girl as wonderful as Frieda there's got to be some good to him. The boys were even more supportive, congratulating him for finally getting a steady girl. Lucy, on the other hand, was annoyed.

For as long as she known Charlie Brown, he was a nobody. Now the nobody became somebody and has a girlfriend who loves him, wishy-washy or not. What made her even more annoyed was he wasn't going to her psychiatric booth as often as he used to. He still came if the team lost a ball game or he needed some advice, but with Frieda to comfort him in his time of need, there was very little need for Dr. Lucy Van Pelt. She thrived on his insecurities and failures, and now it was like he was a changed man. He was still very much Charlie Brown; he still couldn't successfully fly a kite or win a ball game. But with Frieda to be there for him and build him up rather than break him down even more, even the losses weren't as embarrassing. His team actually scored a bit of runs and Charlie Brown's pitching improved a little. They still had a long way to go if they were going to win any game, but it seemed that they were finally finding their footing. And while his kite-flying was still sub-par at best, he was getting stuck in trees far less than before. Frieda began teaching him patience with flying and not to just expect the kite to stay up. He was even becoming less wishy-washy than he used to be.

Lucy became what Charlie Brown used to be: desponded. And for the first time, it was her that needed the advice. She never showed it, though. She hid it by making sarcastic remarks or just being crabby as she usually was. Nor did she admit to needing advice or counseling. It was like she needed Charlie Brown more than he needed her. Making him miserable made her feel better about her insecurities. Although she still went after Linus and tormented him, she knew he was capable of dishing it out as much as she was. Plus they were siblings. Lucy would break Charlie Brown down to build herself up, and with Frieda giving him more confidence, her muse was effectively gone.

One day, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, Linus, and Rerun were walking to the bus stop. Lucy wasn't with them as she usually was.

"Hey Linus," Charlie Brown began, "where's Lucy?"

"She stayed home," Linus replied.

"She said she wasn't feeling good," added Rerun.

"That's strange," Charlie Brown said. "It's not like her to miss school."

"I wonder if she's all right," wondered Frieda.

Just then the bus showed up and everyone got on. As the bus started moving, Sally said, "Lucy will probably be all right. But _I_ won't be!"

"Why's that?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I left my lunch at the bus stop again!"

"Oh, brother!"

A few seconds later at the bus stop, Snoopy and Woodstock walked by Sally's lunch box. They saw it and immediately opened it and started eating its contents.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: WHO GIVES PSYCHIATRIC HELP TO PSYCHIATRISTS?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trouble With Lucy

**CHAPTER 8: THE TROUBLE WITH LUCY**

Lucy's issues became much worse when Miss Othmar announced in class the Spring Dance. She always wanted to go with Schroeder. If he was willing to be her date, maybe it would get her mind off Charlie Brown and Frieda's budding love. It was now or never for her. After school she looked for him and found him talking with Pig Pen and Shermy.

"Hey Schroeder," she began, "could I talk to you in private?"

Shermy looked at Lucy and said to Schroeder, "We'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," said Schroeder. He looked over at Lucy after they walked away. "So, what is it, Lucy?" he asked curtly.

"Before you say 'no' just hear me out," she said. "The Spring Dance is coming up and I could use a date. I know you don't like to do stuff like that and it doesn't fall into something Beethoven would do. I just want to ask if you would want to be my date. I won't try to force you to kiss me or hold my hand or anything like that. Just go as friends; no more, no less. I won't bring up marriage or some of the stuff I usually say. All I'm asking is please go with me to the dance. So what do you say?"

Schroeder thought for a moment. He could see that Lucy was being sincere with him and not throwing herself at him like she usually did. She needed this and even if he didn't love her back, it would mean the world to her if he dropped his pride at least for one night.

"If I agree to go with you," he began, "you won't bring up marriage? Not once?"

"Not even a hint," Lucy replied.

"You won't try to kiss me at all?"

"Only if you want me to. I promise."

Schroeder let out a long sigh. "All right. Against my better judgement, I'll take you to the Spring Dance. But I want those promises in writing!"

"Done!" said an eager Lucy, pulling out a piece of paper from her backpack.

After reading the paper, Schroeder said, "Okay, I'll see you Saturday at the dance." And he left to go home.

Lucy was excited. This was all she wanted. And now the boy of her dreams said yes (with conditions) and they were going to the Spring Dance. It was also what she needed to get her mind off Charlie Brown and Frieda. Ever since they started dating, it was like her muse was gone and she had nothing. If it weren't for Linus being her second whipping boy, she'd be totally lost. She knew she had to stay on Schroeder's good side and not even bring up the dreaded M-Word. She headed towards the bus and got on to go home.

Back at the Brown household, Charlie Brown was on web chat with Peppermint Patty who was still in Germany with Marcie. They were about to go to a German festival with Hans and another guy named Franco.

"Well Chuck," she began, "we're about to go to this festival. It's gonna be great! There will be dancing, and food, and games, and even carnival rides!"

"Wow!" Charlie Brown said. "That sounds like fun. I know you'll have a great time."

"You said it," Patty replied. "I never thought I'd learn so much about German culture. I'm almost afraid to come back home where I'd fall asleep in class because my father is working late, or getting another D Minus on a test. I've been doing pretty well over here. I've even earned B Pluses and C's. These are grade I'd love to get back home."

"I know what you mean," Charlie Brown replied. "Just like you getting D Minuses, I get C Minuses, and would love to get an A or a B. Maye the teacher will see how well you've done over in Germany and put that into consideration."

"I can only hope, Chuck. Anyway it's time to go. Talk to you later, pal!"

"Have fun," said Charlie Brown, then he signed off. He picked up the phone to call Frieda. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Frieda," he began. "It's me. Charlie Brown."

"Oh hi, sweetie. I was just thinking about you. How's your night?"

"It's good. It would be better if I were with you."

"You're so sweet, Charlie Brown," Frieda giggled. "I'm looking forward to the Spring Dance this weekend."

"Me, too," Charlie Brown replied. "Did you hear they got Pig Pen to DJ the dance?"

"I'm not surprised. As dusty as he is, no girl would dance with him for being afraid of getting dirty themselves."

"I know. Plus he loves doing it. Listen, Frieda. I am so glad we got together and started dating. For once I can hold my head high. Even losing a ball game doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I feel like you are the only girl for me." Charlie Brown heard sniffles over the phone. "Frieda, are you crying?"

"Only tears of joy, Charlie Brown," said Frieda through her sniffles. "That means so much to me. I'm also glad we started dating. And I'm glad you are feeling much better than you were before. It was like we needed each other and it was the key to bring both of us out of our shells."

"Yeah," agreed Charlie Brown. "Anyway, it's getting time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, pleasant dreams. I love you, Charlie Brown."

"I love you, Frieda Rich." Charlie Brown hung up the phone and headed for his bedroom. Sally stopped him in the middle to talk a little.

"Sounds like it's getting serious with you two," she said.

"It is, Sally," he replied. "I love her with all my heart. I feel like I got a whole new lease on life."

"I'm happy for you, big brother. And I know you'll be happy for me when my Sweet Babboo takes me out to the movies."

Out of nowhere, Linus shouts, "I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"

Sally shrugged, "He'll learn, eventually." Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and kept walking towards his room.

At the Van Pelt house, Lucy was brushing her teeth before going to bed. She was on Cloud 9 because Schroeder agreed to be her date to the Spring Dance. Nothing could dampen her mood. Not even Charlie Brown and Frieda being lovebirds. She was happier than she'd been in a while. Then Linus knocked on the door.

"Lucy?" he said.

"What is it, Linus?" she asked.

"There's a phone call for you."

She wondered who could be calling this time of night. She went to the phone that was off the hook. "Hello? Yes this is Lucy. Oh, Schroeder's mom. How are you? What? He…. He can't go to the dance with me? The measles? Oh, okay. I understand. Tell him I said feel better. Thank you. Bye."

Schroeder had just got sick with the measles. He was on quarantine until he got better. Lucy's world just imploded. She finally got the date with the boy of her dreams only for him to get sick with the measles. Her foul mood returned. Only it was more than just being crabby; she was feeling like Charlie Brown would usually feel. She felt like a failure. For the first time, she knew what it was to be Charlie Brown, and she didn't like it. It was like the roles were reversing. Charlie Brown was the winner and SHE was the loser; only he was nicer to everyone than she was, with the exception of Schroeder, who she was always nice to. She sat with the phone receiver still in her hand as it beeped after her call ended with Schroeder's mother. She was almost catatonic.

Linus walked in and looked at his shell-shocked sister. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't normal crabby Lucy; this was something else, entirely. It's almost like all of her will was zapped out of her. He said, "Lucy? Are you all right?"

Lucy looked wild-eyed at her younger brother. And before he could say anything else, she jumped him and started pummeling him non-stop. Rerun heard the commotion and ran to get their parents. "MOM! DAD! LUCY'S BEATING UP LINUS! SHE'S GONNA KILL HIM!"

Lucy had finally snapped. The Brown's heard the sirens going off. Charlie Brown got up and looked out the window. Sally walked in.

"What's going on, big brother?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "An ambulance just went by. Wait a minute! They just stopped at Lucy and Linus's house!"

Still in their pajamas, Charlie Brown, Sally, and Snoopy ran to the commotion. What they saw next shocked them to their core.

"GOOD GRIEF!" Charlie Brown exclaimed. "IT'S LINUS! AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE WAS BEAT UP!"

Linus was wheeled out on a gurney and placed in the ambulance. Lucy was also strapped to a gurney, but she was being placed in a different vehicle. When she saw Charlie Brown, she went berserk.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!" she screamed. "YOU HAD TO GET A GIRLFRIEND AND BE A WINNER! THINGS WERE MUCH BETTER WHEN YOU WERE A FAILURE! NOW I HAVE NOTHING! NO PSYCHIATRIC BOOTH, NO SCHROEDER, NO NOTHING! NOW I'M BEING CARTED OFF TO WHO KNOWS WHERE! THIS IS YOUR DOING! THIS IS YOUR DOING! THIS IS YOUR DOING!" The orderlies closed the door on the vehicle as Lucy kept shouting.

Charlie Brown could not believe what he just witnessed. Lucy was upset with him because he now had a life. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. "How dare her?" he began. "Just because I now have a girlfriend and no longer being taken advantage of by her she has the audacity to blame ME for what she did?! SHE DID THAT TO LINUS! It's not my fault she was born a crabby fussbudget!"

"I'm okay, Charlie Brown," said Linus, weakly. The ambulance had not left yet.

"Linus! What happened?!"

"I don't know. All I said was there was a phone call for her and she went to answer it. When I came in the room, she looked half dazed. All I asked was if she was all right and then she did this. If it weren't for Rerun getting our folks, she might have continued her assault."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Charlie Brown said with relief.

"Don't let what Lucy said get to you, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "Just be happy with Frieda and don't let anyone tear you guys apart. And if Lucy can't accept that, it's her problem. Not yours."

"Thanks, Linus. Always with a wise answer; even after being attacked."

"Will my Sweet Babboo need his Sally to keep him company on the way to the hospital?"

"I'm not- …Oh forget it! I'm in too much pain to protest. Both of you can come if it's all right with the ambulance people."

"Oh goody, goody, goody," said Sally with excitement. Charlie Brown just sighed. Snoopy gave them a salute and went back home. They all got in the ambulance and the doors closed. Then they left for the hospital. The wagon holding Lucy went in the opposite direction.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PEPPERMINT PATTY AND MARCIE AT THE FESTIVAL**


	9. Chapter 9: RECAP

**CHAPTER 9: BRIEF RECAP**

Before we continue with the story, here's what happened so far:

Charlie Brown receives his first true valentine after staying home from both being sick and in anticipation of not receiving a valentine. The girl's name is unknown as it's a secret admirer.

Peppermint Patty and Marcie are in Germany on Foreign Exchange. Patty participated in a bratwurst eating contest. All it gained her was a swollen tummy. But that wasn't the only thing Patty gained. She started doing well academically, for once, and even learning about German culture, much to Marcie's delight.

The mystery girl turns out to be Frieda, the girl with the naturally curly hair, who always pushed Snoopy to chase rabbits and "not be so lazy". Turns out she harbored a long time crush on our round-headed hero.

During their date, Charlie Brown and Frieda went to the movies, the ice cream parlor, and a walk in the park where Frieda displayed her singing talents for the first time. Snoopy and Woodstock were there for the ride as our favorite beagle was the chauffer for the night.

Charlie Brown and Frieda become serious, much to the chagrin of Lucy, who felt like she was losing her grip on ol' Chuck. He had become more open, gained more confidence, and the baseball team started having a decent showing for once. Plus he wasn't coming to her Psychiatric Booth as much as he used to.

In a desperate act to feel better about herself, Lucy asks Schroeder to the dance, which he reluctantly agrees to under the condition it would be platonic and she wouldn't bring up marriage or try to kiss him during the dance. And he requests it in writing, which she produces on site.

When Lucy gets bad news from Schroeder's mom saying he couldn't make it due to him getting a sudden case of the measles, she goes off the deep end and attacks a concerned Linus, only to be saved by Rerun. Linus is carted off to the hospital to check his injuries, with Charlie Brown and Sally in tow. And Lucy is taken away as well; possibly to Sparkyville's Psychiatric Home.

Now that we are caught up with the story, the next chapter will be coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Adventures In Germany

**CHAPTER 10: ADVENTURES IN GERMANY**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: We are going to take another break from the main story and take a look at Peppermint Patty and Marcie at the German Festival._

Peppermint Patty and Marcie were walking to the German Festival with Hans and Franco. They were dressed in traditional German outfits. In the months they've been staying in Germany, Patty and Marcie have developed feelings for Franco and Hans, respectively. And they both decided to tell Charlie Brown about it when they got back. They planned to keep in touch with both boys when they got back to the United States. Right now they were about to have some fun at the festival.

"We're here, mien fraulein," said Hans to Marcie.

"So what do think, Patricia?" asked Franco.

"It's beautiful," said Patty. "Don't you think so, Marcie?"

"Absolutely, sir," Marcie replied.

"So what do you ladies want to do first?" asked Hans.

"I don't know about you," Patty replied, "but I'm ready to ride the rides!"

The four of them started riding the rides. They rode the roller coaster as well. Then they started dancing to the band who was performing traditional German music. The two girls were having the time of their lives. It was similar to how Charlie Brown and Frieda back home were feeling. Hans was a blond-haired boy who was tall and smart. He reminded Marcie of Pierre back in France. Franco was black-haired and athletic. Peppermint Patty was drawn to him immediately. He was the total antithesis of Charlie Brown, who while he loves sports and loved playing sports, wasn't very good at playing sports. Franco, meanwhile, was outstanding at sports. Hans had a worldly view of things that Marcie adored. She was drawn to him from the first day they met. But both girls were torn between their feelings for Charlie Brown back home and their possible new suiters.

Later during the day, the four of them went to a restaurant near the festival to get lunch. When the boys went to order food, Peppermint Patty and Marcie had a conversation.

"So what do you think of Franco, sir?" asked Marcie

"He's wonderful," Patty replied. "He has been so good to me during our time here, Marcie. I also see that Hans has taken a liking to you."

"I have, sir. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone besides Charles."

"I know what you mean, Marcie. I don't want to hurt Chuck's feelings, but the heart knows what it wants. All I'm worried about is when we go back home. Hans and Franco said they'd keep in touch with us, but it would be a long distance relationship for all of us. We won't tell Chuck until after we got back."

"I agree, sir. Even if I can't be with him as girlfriend/boyfriend, I would love to have Charles in my life as a friend."

"Absolutely," Patty agreed. Both girls thought about what they were going to do when they got back home. Could they have a relationship with someone thousands of miles away? Will they still harbor feelings for Charlie Brown? Hans and Franco came back and they ate lunch.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: STRONGER THAN EVER**


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**CHAPTER 11: AFTERMATH**

Linus was able to go back home from the hospital. He only suffered minor bruising on his arms and thighs; no broken bones. Charlie Brown and Sally also went home and tried to get some sleep. Lucy ended up at Sparkyville Psychiatric Home. After she snapped, she was placed in a room to calm down. She was convulsing a little. She couldn't believe that her world had collapsed before her eyes. She had Schroeder for her date to the Spring Dance, only for him to get the measles before the weekend could come. And it wasn't easy for her to get a date with him and he willingly go with her. After she calmed down, she became depressed. She started crying uncontrollably.

The next day, Charlie Brown, Frieda, and Sally were walking to the bus stop. Linus stayed home to recuperate. Charlie Brown explained to Frieda what happened the night before.

"Wow!" said Frieda. "Is Linus all right?"

"Yeah," Charlie Brown said. "I think he's just staying home today to rest from last night."

"I wonder why Lucy did that," Frieda wondered.

"I don't know," replied Charlie Brown, "but I do know me and you being together played a role in it because she snapped at me as she was being put into that wagon. It's like she was happier when I was miserable. But I don't think that was the only reason why she went crazy."

"You may be right," Frieda stated. "Rumor has it that Schroeder actually agreed to be her date for the Spring Dance."

"Wow! That actually makes sense. Something must've happened that Schroeder cancelled. I just hope he didn't back out because he couldn't stand to take Lucy out."

"Me, too," said Frieda.

"I'm just glad my Sweet Babboo is okay," Sally added.

"Anyway," Charlie Brown continued, "just because Lucy can't stand me being happy doesn't mean I'm going to go back to being lonely. Especially when the girl I'm with actually loves me."

"Aww, Charlie Brown," Frieda blushed and she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush as well. They made it to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come.

A few minutes later at school, Charlie Brown is at his locker. Pig Pen walked up to him. He said, "Hey Charlie Brown, did you hear about Schroeder? He has the measles. He is on quarantine until at least next weekend."

"That explains it!" Charlie Brown replied. "Lucy attacked Linus last night. Frieda and I thought something must've happen with Schroeder for her to snap."

"What do you mean?" asked Pig Pen.

"Frieda told me she heard that Schroeder actually agreed to go to the Spring Dance with Lucy. I think when he got the measles, coupled with me and Frieda dating, she finally went berserk."

"Wow! I was wondering where Lucy and Linus was." At that moment, the school bell rang and it was time to start class. After all the kids sat down, Miss Othmar made an announcement. She said Lucy would not be coming back for the rest of the school year due to "personal problems" that escalated the night before. She didn't mention what happened to Linus, but by now all the kids knew. She did say that Linus would be out for the day and would be back the next day. Charlie Brown already knew all the details but he didn't say anything.

Later at lunch, Charlie Brown and Frieda were eating lunch together. They were talking about what Miss Othmar said about Lucy not coming back for the year.

"I still don't believe it," said Charlie Brown. "I never expected Lucy to be locked up someplace."

"Me neither," agreed Frieda. "It must be real bad. Usually she'll be crabby for the day, but then she'd go about her business. But don't you worry, Charlie Brown. Nobody can influence my feelings for you. I've always cared for you and I'll always will."

"Thanks, Frieda. That goes for me as well." The two hugged each other then continued to eat.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: "NOW WE'VE GOT THE BEAT, WITH SNOOPY'S HAPPY FEET!"**


	12. Chapter 12: The Spring Dance (Pre-Dance)

**CHAPTER 12: THE SPRING DANCE (Pre-Dance)**

Saturday came quick, and everyone was getting ready for the Spring Dance. Charlie Brown and Linus got tuxedoes. Frieda went with Sally to get new outfits for the dance, as well. Even Snoopy was getting ready. He was dressing as his alter ego Joe Cool, so he could get into the school. Pig Pen was at the school getting his DJ equipment set up. Violet and Patty were at Violet's house getting ready as well. Shermy was also getting a tux and ran into Charlie Brown and Linus.

"Hey guys," he said. "So Linus, what's the latest on Lucy?"

"Well she's getting better," said Linus. "She's now more embarrassed about how she acted. She actually has no memory of that night. It was like she wasn't herself, as strange as it is. This wasn't Lucy just being crabby as she usually is; this was something way different. I think after Schroeder got the measles and wasn't able to take her to the Spring Dance, she just snapped."

"Plus she's been upset that I don't see her at her psychiatric booth as much," added Charlie Brown. "She's wasn't used to seeing me happy and enjoying life. She grew accustomed to me being wishy-washy and depressed. My being miserable was what fueled her. And when Frieda and I got together, when I felt miserable, she'd comfort me. And I think Lucy felt obsolete."

"I see," said Shermy. "Well when Violet saw you guys were together, it didn't bother as much as Lucy. It didn't change her opinion of you in anyway, but she did decide to ease up on her insults of you."

"That's refreshing," sighed Charlie Brown. "Anyway, is Patty going, too?"

"I think so," Shermy said. "She said she got a date from Peppermint Patty's school. It's an acquaintance of hers with a strange name. You know a guy named Thibault?"

"SHE'S GOING WITH THIBAULT?!" shouted Charlie Brown and Linus.

"That kid is bad news," said Linus.

"He tried to fight me for my own baseball glove that I lent him," added Charlie Brown. "Luckily, Peppermint Patty was able to get it back. Plus Marcie told me she had a run-in with him when playing on Patty's team where he was a chauvinist towards her; even going as far as to kick dirt on her. She did put a hurting on him, though."

"Wow!" exclaimed Shermy. "Never knew he was like that. After I rent my tux, I'll head to Violet's and try to warn them. Patty's over there, now."

"Good luck," said Linus.

"Good grief!" Charlie Brown said with worry. "Thibault's going to be at our dance. This will not be good."

"Don't worry, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "Just stay as far away from him as possible. Maybe Shermy can convince Patty not to go with him."

"I hope so, Linus. He may be small, but he makes Lucy look calm and collected, by comparison."

"That's a scary thought!" Both boys went to rent their tuxes and left to get ready.

At Violet's house, Shermy knocked on the door. Violet answered the door. "Shermy, what are you doing here so early? The dance isn't until later tonight."

"Sorry to be here so early," Shermy said, "but is Patty still here?"

"No. She just left. What's going on?"

"Charlie Brown and Linus knew her date, and told me he's bad news."

"You mean that Thibault guy? She just went to meet up with him."

"Oh good grief!" sighed Shermy. "From what they told me, he doesn't respect women very well at all. He once kicked dirt on Marcie."

"Charlie Brown may be a loser," Violet started, "but he's always been honest. And you can always trust Charlie Brown. I'll take your word for it. We won't do anything now. But if he tries anything funny with Patty, he'll have to answer to me."

"Only after I pound him first," Shermy added. "I'll be back later to take you to the dance."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: BALLROOM BLITZ**


	13. Chapter 13: The Spring Dance (TJIJ)

**CHAPTER 13: THE SPRING DANCE (The Joint Is Jumpin')**

Later that night, Charlie Brown, Linus, Sally, Snoopy, and Woodstock went to pick up Frieda at her house for the dance. Snoopy was driving the same limo he had for Charlie Brown and Frieda's date a few months prior. Charlie got out of the limo and went to the door and rang the doorbell. Frieda's mother answered.

"Good evening, ma'am," Charlie Brown greeted. "Is Frieda ready to go to the dance?"

"I'm right here, Charlie Brown," Frieda said. She was dressed in a pink dress with matching shoes. As she walked out to meet with Charlie Brown she said to her mother, "Bye, mommy! I'll be back later tonight."

"You look beautiful, Frieda," Charlie Brown said.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said. "You look very handsome, yourself."

"Uh, thanks," he said, blushing. He held the door for her and then followed inside. The limo then took off for the school.

As they got there, they heard the music already playing from outside. When they got in and walked into the gym where the dance was being held, at the stage they saw behind the DJ booth a cloud of dust, which they figured was Pig Pen manning the board. Kids all around were dancing and some were at the punch bowl.

Sally immediately grabbed Linus for a dance. "C'mon, Sweet Babboo," she said. "Let's cut a rug!"

"Wait! Let's…" Before Linus could finish, Sally already had him on the dance floor. They started dancing with the other kids. Frieda and Charlie Brown watched them for a minute.

"Why do we join them?" suggested Frieda.

"Sure," said Charlie Brown. They went to the dance floor and started dancing. While they were dancing, Violet, Shermy, Patty, and Thibault walked in. Patty towered over the ill-tempered Thibault. He was already stating what "girls should be doing". Violet and Shermy wanted nothing more than to throw the shrimp out, but didn't for Patty. They now know why he was kicked off Peppermint Patty's team.

After dancing, Charlie Brown and Frieda sat down at their table with Linus and Sally. They were joined by Eudora and Franklin, who agreed to be her date. At another table were Violet, Shermy, Patty, and Thibault, who was being quite loud.

"What is HE doing here?" wondered Franklin, after seeing Thibault.

"He's Patty's date," said Charlie Brown. "Who knows why."

"I heard he's very disrespectful towards girls," said Frieda.

"Just ask Marcie," added Sally. "She knows first-hand."

Not too long after, Pig Pen plays another song for folks to dance to. The kids see a crowd gathering around someone. They get up and see what's going on. They see Snoopy as Joe Cool dancing with a couple of girls. Charlie Brown and his friends joined in, as well as Violet and Shermy. Patty and Thibault stayed in their seats. Patty looked upset. Thibault obviously said something to upset her. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, and Linus continued dancing along with Snoopy. Everyone else was having fun.

Later, Violet and Shermy rejoined Patty and Thibault at their table. Patty said, "Violet, can you join me in the girls' room?"

"Uh okay," said Violet, a little concerned. After they walked away, Thibault started in with Shermy.

"So, Sammy," he began.

"The name's Shermy," the boy with the crew cut retorted.

"Whatever," snorted Thibault. "What do you do to keep your woman in check?"

"Excuse me?" If Violet heard this, it would be curtains for the little runt.

"You know, a girl needs to know her place. She needs to stay in the kitchen and clean the house and do the laundry."

"Good grief, dude! This is the 21st Century! Everyone is equal these days!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get that from my old man, too. But my uncle Max always set me straight about girls."

"It sounds to me like you need a new role model."

Charlie Brown and his friends were listening in on their conversation. "You see?" whispered Linus. "He's a nightmare. I know Patty is pretty snobby herself, though less than Violet, but even she doesn't deserve a creep like Thibault."

"And they say I'm a blockhead," added Charlie Brown.

Thibault continued, "So I told Patty that if she was gonna be my girl, she's gonna have to do what I say WHEN I say it! She is gonna have to learn her place, like I described to you."

"And if she didn't like it," finished Violet coming back with Patty, "you would show her by force. THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD HER, WASN'T IT?!"

"Uh oh," said Sally. "The fireworks are about to go off. And it's not even the Fourth of July yet."

Patty looked like she was crying. They may have been the Snob Squad, as Linus nicknamed them, but they did have feelings, even if they didn't show it all the time.

"So what if I did?" Thibault said, without a shred of remorse. "Girls are doing way too much these days. They need to go back to the days of staying in the kitchen and cooking for their man!"

Everything got quiet after that. All of the kids looked at the little kid with the bad temper saying these chauvinistic remarks. Their mouths were agape and in shock at what they were hearing. All of the sudden a large girl came running up. Charlie Brown recognized the girl right away.

"Good grief!" he exclaimed. "It's Molly Volley!" Molly Volley was Snoopy's former mixed doubles tennis partner. She had a temper to rival Thibault's, and even Lucy's. And she was making a beeline toward the pint-sized aggravator.

"Did I hear you right?" she began. "DID I HEAR YOU SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID?!"

"Did I stutter?" said Thibault, calmly.

Without a second to spare, Molly decked the little terror across the room. More girls surrounded the now down and out Thibault. They were being led by Molly and Violet. Even Eudora, Sally and Frieda joined the fray.

"So ladies," Violet began, "shall we take out the trash?"

And in an instant, the girls grabbed Thibault and carried him toward the door. Snoopy held the door open as the girls started to heave Thibault. "One… TWO… THREE!" And with that, he was out on his head.

"And don't come back, you blockhead!" shouted Sally from the crowd.

Everyone came back in. All the boys looked shocked at what they saw. Then they cheered the girls on for what they did. Pig Pen restarted the music, Snoopy resumed dancing, and Charlie Brown and the rest were just in shock about what just transpired. Frieda and Sally rejoined their dates and Violet walked up to Charlie Brown.

"Well Charlie Brown," she said, "you may be wishy-washy, but at least you're not a jerk like Thibault. And Frieda is a lucky girl to have someone like you. I know I say some pretty mean things to you, but I now see there are worse guys than you."

"She's right, Charlie Brown," said Patty, who was crying a little. "You may not be much of anything, but at least you're not mean like Thibault. We're happy to see that you're happy with Frieda. And we hope that you two remain happy together."

Charlie Brown was in shock. As long as he knew these girls, they never once utter a kind word toward him, but this is the nicest they've been to him. He said, "Thank you girls. And Patty, I'm sorry you had to deal with Thibault. I know firsthand how bad he is."

"Thank you, Charlie Brown," said Patty.

"I'm a little disappointed," lamented Shermy. "I wanted to deck the little jerk myself, but Molly Volley beat me to the punch. No pun intended." They all laughed. Violet, Shermy, and Patty then went back to their table. Frieda gave Charlie Brown a big hug and a kiss.

"I'm so glad I got someone as nice and sweet as you, Charlie Brown," she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," said Charlie Brown, as they held each other. Sally, Linus, Eudora, and Franklin smiled at them. They were truly happy to be with each other. Not even an unpleasant visit from Thibault could ruin their night.

"Good ol' Charlie Brown," said Linus, with a smile.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LUCY RETURNS**


	14. Chapter 14: The Prodigal Daughter Return

**CHAPTER 14: THE PRODIGAL DAUGHTER RETURNS**

A few weeks passed since the Spring Dance. Schroeder recovered from the measles and was able to go back in school. He heard about everything that happened with Thibault and Patty, as well as Lucy's meltdown after he got sick. Linus was keeping everyone updated on her progress, though. She had apologized to Linus for what she did to him when she snapped. She also said that when she got out she wanted to make amends with Charlie Brown and Frieda. She also lamented that she missed the big blowup with Thibault. She knew that had she'd been there she would've led the troops in his ouster. But she was glad Violet and Molly Volley handled it for her.

The day he came back, Schroeder met up with Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, and Linus. They were happy to see him. "Schroeder!" Charlie brown said, excited. "You're back!"

"Hi, Charlie Brown," he said. "Hi, everybody."

"Hey Schroeder," said Linus. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry I was the catalyst of Lucy snapping and creaming you."

"Not to worry. She apologized to me for what she did."

"When she gets back, I will take her out. I promised to be her date for the dance, but since I got sick, I couldn't take her. I know it's different for me, and I originally said I would go only if she didn't bring up marriage or try to kiss me, but now I feel like I owe it to her. When you see her, Linus, can you let her know?"

"No problem, Schroeder. I will tell her."

He turned to Charlie Brown and Frieda, who were holding hands. "I see that you two are still going strong."

"Yeah, we are," said Frieda. "I'm still in love with this guy here." Charlie Brown blushed and smiled.

"I'm happy for you two," Schroeder said. "You're a lucky guy, Charlie Brown."

"I know, Schroeder," Charlie Brown replied. "I won't take this for granted either. Oh I need to talk to you about something important later today."

"Sure, Charlie Brown. No problem." Just then the bus showed up and everyone got on.

"Well, I'm gonna have a bad day again," said an upset Sally.

"You forgot your lunch again?!" wondered Charlie Brown.

"No, but I did forget my homework. The teacher's gonna kill me!"

"Oh good grief!"

Later at the school, Charlie Brown, Frieda, and Schroeder were in the music room. Frieda was singing for Schroeder. He looked entranced by her singing. After she finished, Schroeder said, "That was beautiful, Frieda!"

"Thank you, Schroeder," she said.

"You were right, Charlie Brown," he said. "Frieda is a good singer. I never knew she could sing."

"I was surprised as well," said Charlie Brown.

"Would you be able to set up an assembly, Schroeder?" asked Frieda.

"I think I can, but I need to talk to the principal first and set something up."

"Wow, I can't wait," Frieda said with excitement.

A few days later at the Van Pelt house, Lucy walked in with a suitcase. She was wearing a sweat suit and looked like she was well rested. She was glad to be home and away from the psychiatric home. She sat in her familiar bean bag and turned on the TV. Linus walked in and saw Lucy was home.

"Lucy! You're home!"

"Hey, little brother," she said. "How have things been?"

"Pretty good. Rerun and I actually missed you bossing us around."

"Well I'm back and it's business as usual. That being said, why don't you go in the kitchen and fix me a sandwich? I'm still settling back into things."

"Absolutely. No need for you to slug me first day back."

"Actually, since I'm back, I will give you a pass today, so as long as you stayed out of my comic books."

"I stayed out of your room, don't worry."

"There may be hope for you yet, Linus. Even though you still need to get rid of that stupid blanket. But that'll wait for another day."

Linus walked into the kitchen. Lucy turned back to watch TV. She was herself again, and Linus was actually happy to see her being her bossy self again. That meant she was back to normal. However she needed to try to get back in school. Her parents would try to get her back in. She wanted to see her friends again and wanted to make things right with Charlie Brown and Frieda.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: FRIEDA'S BIG DEBUT**


	15. Chapter 15: The Talent Show

**CHAPTER 15: THE TALENT SHOW**

Schroeder was able to convince the principal of the school to put on a show, but only if he could get other kids to join in on it. So he decided to put on a talent show, with Frieda as the marquee act. He decided to bite the bullet and help reunite the combo Charlie Brown, Snoopy, and Pig Pen had. And this time Schroeder willingly joined them on piano. They would serve as the house band for the show. Charlie Brown dug out his guitar and restrung it. Snoopy dug through his doghouse to pull out his bass fiddle. Pig Pen bought a brand new drum set. As the day of the show grew closer, they rehearsed at Schroeder's place after school, every day. Frieda would join them and she practiced her part. Other kids would do tap dancing acts. Violet and Shermy would put on a dance number where they would dance the Tango. Patty would read a poem, in a beatnik style and wearing all black with a beret. Everyone was performing something. Frieda was to be the marquee act of the show, though.

Lucy was also allowed to come back to school after her meltdown. She made peace with Charlie Brown and Frieda and now accepted they were together. She was once again her assertive self. Schroeder even made her co. arranger for the talent show, which was great for her seeing that she loved being in charge. She was tasked at making sure the props were set up right and setting the order of each act. She enlisted Linus (against his will, of course) to set up the props and even allowed Snoopy to help him with that.

The night of the show came and all of the school was in the auditorium. Lucy was the hostess of the show and would announce the acts.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, "welcome to our talent show. We would like to begin with Sally Brown and my brother Linus Van Pelt doing the Broadway classic 'Together, Wherever We Go'."

"I'm not doing this," Linus protested from backstage. He and Sally were dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy. "I look stupid!"

"Come on, Sweet Babboo," said Sally. "It'll be fun!"

Lucy came back. "You better do this, you blockhead, or I'll pound you when we get home," she threatened. When Schroeder and the band started the music, Linus reluctantly went on stage with Sally and started to perform the song and dance number.

 _(Sally)_

 _Wherever we go, whatever we do_

 _We're gonna go through it together_

 _(Linus)_

 _We may not go far but sure as a star_

 _Wherever we are it's together_

 _(Sally)_

 _Wherever I go I know he goes_

 _(Linus)_

 _Wherever I go I know she goes_

 _(Both)_

 _No fits, no fights, no feuds_

 _And no egos amigos together_

 _(Sally)_

 _Through thick and through thin_

 _(Linus)_

 _All out or all in_

 _(Both)_

 _And whether it's win, place, or show_

 _With you for me and me for you_

 _We'll muddle through whatever we do_

 _Together, wherever we go_

The audience applauded after their performance. Linus ran off stage after one final bow and got out of his costume faster than Snoopy drinking root beer. Lucy came back on stage to announce the next performer.

"Next up is Patty with her poem," she announced. The audience clapped as Patty made the stage dressed in all black and wearing shades and a beret. 5 was behind her dressed the same way but carrying a set of bongos with him. He started playing and Patty started reciting her poem. Snoopy played a bass line on his bass fiddle accompanying them.

 _Thibault, bad, obnoxious, crude_

 _Always want to put the woman down_

 _Thibault, chauvinistic, angry, rude_

 _Women want to pound him into the ground_

 _Night or day; day or night_

 _He always thinks that he is right_

 _Down or up; up or down_

 _Yet he's the one that ends up a clown_

 _Thibault, a mean, nasty boy_

 _The worst kid in the den_

 _Thibault, brings no joy_

 _I'd rather go out with Pig Pen_

"Wow, really?" said an excited Pig Pen from behind his drum set. The audience erupted in laughter from that statement as Patty's face turned red from embarrassment. They applauded afterwards. Lucy walked back on stage.

"Thanks for that _interesting_ poem, Patty," she said, stifling laughter. "Moving on, our next act is Violet Gray and Shermy Wilson. They will dance the tango for you." Violet and Shermy walked on the stage to applause. She was wearing a Spanish dress and he was dressed as a Matador. The band began to play some Tango music. They started dancing. Things went well at first until Shermy stepped on Violet's foot.

"Watch it, you blockhead!" she whispered angrily.

"Sorry," he whispered back. But Shermy kept stumbling through the performance until Snoopy ran from his bass to the stage and cut in and "showed Shermy how it's done". Snoopy twirled Violet and did the tango much better than Shermy did. After Violet and Snoopy finished, Lucy came back up to announce the next act.

"And now for our final act," she began. "Showcasing her amazing singing talent, here is my good friend, Frieda Rich." Frieda walked on stage. She looked back at Charlie Brown, who was playing guitar in the band, and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"This next song is dedicated to a special boy," Frieda began. "We all know him. But to me, he is something wonderful." The band began playing. Frieda began.

 _Like the shadows of the morning,_

 _Climb up to the August afternoon_

 _Charlie has a way_

 _Of picking up the day_

 _Just by walking slowly in a room_

 _Maybe it's the kind of magic_

 _That only little boys can do_

 _But seeing Charlie smile_

 _Can make you stop awhile_

 _And get you feeling glad you're you_

 _He's only a boy named Charlie_

 _A boy named Charlie Brown_

 _He's just the kid next door; perhaps a little more_

 _He's every kid in every town_

 _Well the world is full of lots of people_

 _Here and there and all around_

 _But people after all_

 _Start out as being small_

 _And we're all a boy named Charlie Brown_

When Frieda finished, Charlie Brown wiped one tear away from his eye, smiling. The audience applauded Frieda and gave her a standing ovation. Frieda was smiling big from the attention and admiration. Lucy walked over to Charlie Brown and said, "You may be a blockhead sometimes, but you got yourself a great girlfriend, Charlie Brown." And she patted him on the shoulder and walked on stage.

"I hope you enjoyed all the great talent we brought to you tonight," she announced. "Good night everyone, and drive safely." Despite some hiccups in a couple of performances, the show was a success. Schroeder smiled with satisfaction. Even Patty and Violet, who suffered some embarrassing moments during their performances was happy.

After everyone left, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, Snoopy, Linus, Lucy, and Schroeder were cleaning up backstage and getting ready to go. Charlie Brown walked over to Frieda.

"That song was beautiful, Frieda," he said. "No words can describe how I felt about that song."

"I just spoke from the heart, sweetie," said Frieda. "You are everything to me." She and Charlie Brown hugged. Everyone else looked. Snoopy gave a smile, as did Sally and Linus. Lucy did as well, but regained her composure.

"All right, you two," she said, sternly. "There'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to get this equipment and props back to the storage room." Charlie Brown and Frieda both complied, lest they encored Lucy's wrath. Charlie Brown helped Linus carry a trunk, while Frieda and Sally folded an Oriental rug. Lucy, of course, was helping Schroeder with packing in the musical instruments that wasn't his piano, Charlie Brown's guitar, Snoopy's bass, or Pig Pen's drum set. Snoopy was sweeping the stage. And then he signaled Woodstock and his bird friends to help scrub the floor. All the birds drove on tiny floor scrubbers.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: WELCOME HOME, PEPPERMINT PATTY AND MARCIE**

("Together, Wherever We Go"-written by Jule Styner and Shephan Sondheim)

("A Boy Named Charlie Brown"-written by Rod McKuen)


	16. Chapter 16: Homecoming

**CHAPTER 16: HOMECOMING**

A few months later, Peppermint Patty and Marcie returned from their foreign exchange in Germany. They rested up before visiting the kids and catching up. Before they left, Hans and Franco said they would have a surprise for them come September. They wondered what it could be. But they thought of their German boyfriends often. They still talked to them via web chat, but they weren't actually with them, either. They knew they had to tell Charlie Brown about them.

Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and Frieda were stronger than ever in their relationship. Yet he was still obligated to tell Patty and Marcie about her; he just didn't know how to go about it. He figured Marcie would take it better, but Patty was a loose cannon and she was more emotional. He was conflicted. He went to see Lucy at her psychiatric booth.

"Well, it's been a while since I saw you here," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," he began, "as you know me and Frieda have been together for four months now. We've never been happier and she even helped me get over the little red-haired girl moving away. It's just now with Peppermint Patty and Marcie back in town, you know they carried a torch for me, too. I just wonder how I can break the news to them without hurting them."

Lucy thought for a moment. Then she said, "Well, Charlie Brown, if they are truly your friends, they will accept that you have a new girlfriend and move on. Sure it may hurt for a while for them, but I can tell they do genuinely like you for yourself. But you must break the news to them. It's never easy, but what is these days? You'll just have to tell them that you and Frieda are together. They accepted it when you were with Peggy Jean, didn't they?"

"Kind of," said Charlie Brown. "They still tried to make some dates with me as I was with her."

"Well they're just gonna have to accept that you are dating someone else. They may not like it, but they'll have to deal with it. Pure and simple. Five cents, please."

Later that day, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown were sitting under a tree, as they usually did when they had deep conversations about love and life. They both needed to tell the other about their new loves.

"Chuck," Patty began, "I got a confession to make. When we were in Germany, I met a boy. I told you about him before. His name is Franco."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Charlie Brown said.

"Well I kind of fell in love with him. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I was gonna tell you something as well."

"What is it, Chuck? Did the little red-haired girl move back or something?"

"No, but I did find love myself. I hesitated to tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, either. In fact, you already know her."

"It's not Lucille, is it?!"

"Good grief, no! It's Frieda."

"The one with the naturally curly hair?"

"That's the one. Anyway, she sent me a valentine stating she always had a crush on me since the day Linus introduced us. We went on a date that weekend and the rest is history."

"Well," Patty said, "if it couldn't be me or Marcie, I am glad it was her. She's a good kid. And as much as I hate to admit it, Chuck, I think you both would look cute together."

"Thank you," said Charlie Brown. "But I still need to tell Marcie."

"I agree, Chuck. We'll both go together and tell her. She wants to tell you something as well. But I'll let her say it." And Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty headed for Marcie's house.

Later in the evening, Charlie Brown and Frieda are sitting in the porch swing on her porch. Snoopy is with them.

"What a beautiful evening," she said.

"It sure is," he agreed. "It's especially great because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the neighborhood."

"Aww, thank you, sweetie," said Frieda with a smile. "Charlie Brown, you may not be able to fly a kite, kick a football, or win a baseball game, you are a winner to me. And I believe good things will come to you. I'm living proof of that."

"Thanks, Frieda. I never thought anyone would love me, who wasn't family. When you gave me that valentine, it was the happiest day of my life. I just wished I knew you liked me earlier."

"As I said, I was a bit shy, and scared, and a bit wishy-washy, myself. But that day I said it was now or never, and I'm glad I did. Even if no one else thinks much of you, I think you are the greatest boy in the whole world."

"Thank you. And you are the greatest girl in the world." Frieda giggled.

"You're so sweet," she said. "Now only if we can get him to chase a few rabbits here and there!" And she pointed to Snoopy, who yelped with shock. Both kids laughed and watched the sunset. Charlie Brown was happy. He had found the love of his life. And as far as he was concerned, that was worth way more than winning a ball game.

 **THE END (almost)**


	17. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Labor Day. Charlie Brown was getting ready for a picnic with Frieda and her family when the phone rang. He went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Chuck!" It was Peppermint Patty and it sounded like she was excited. "I got great news! Remember that surprise that Franco and Hans had for me and Marcie? They're moving to the United States with their family! And not just any place; THEY'RE MOVING TO OUR TOWN!"

"Wow, that's great, Patty," said Charlie Brown. "I'm happy for you and Marcie."

"Thanks, Chuck. It will be a while before they arrive, but when they do, OH BOY! You'll be in for a treat. I told them about you and they can't wait to meet you. Plus Franco is a great baseball player. He agreed to give you pointers. But, just fair warning, even with his help, I'll still be able to strike you out with three pitches! Anyway, see ya, Chuck ol' boy!" He hung up and went outside. He met up with Snoopy and Woodstock. Snoopy was driving the limo again.

"Are you ready, Snoopy?" He barked to say he was ready. Charlie Brown got in the limo and headed for Frieda's house. He thought about where he was around Valentine's Day to right then. He went from losing the little red-haired girl to gaining another girl who he was able to get together with. And their love was stronger than ever. Snoopy pulled up to the house.

Charlie Brown got out and grabbed the football from the trunk. He, Snoopy, and Woodstock walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Frieda answered it.

"Oh, hi Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock," she greeted. "Are you guys ready for the picnic?"

"You bet," said Charlie Brown. "I cannot wait to spend the day with you and your family."

"They will love your company," Frieda said. "I know I do!" Then she kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek and made him blush. He loved her kisses. Frieda's father said it was time to go to the park for the picnic. The kids, Snoopy, and Woodstock got in the van. It was gonna be a great day.


End file.
